Brotherhood
by Nobuyumi
Summary: Two friends meet at the water's edge to reflect on the past and move forward towards the future. A story about war, loss, and friendship.


A cold evening breeze swept through the Sea of Clouds. Far above the surface of Hydaelyn a lone summoner sat on the shore of The Eddies, gazing at the floating lake. While no one could be sure when it had come into being The Eddies was an island unto itself. The large body of water had only a sliver of land with which one could stand upon and watch the gentle waves sometimes crash against the shore, and other times simply fall off of the island, no doubt turning into a sudden sprinkle of rain on the ground below.

With his normally frizzy gray hair straightened and let hang down the summoner, Nobutaka Fairlcough, gazed at the water. Giving a lazy yawn next to him an emerald carbuncle, the summoner's favorite pet, curled up and closed its eyes. Nobutaka was pale Hyur from Doma that had come to Eorzea in order to escape Garlean occupation. He had pale blue eyes and a young face. Most would guess him to be between his twentieth and thirtieth summer. His chosen outfit, a Lord's Suikan, white pants, and a pair of wooden clogs fit him well.

Gazing at the resting carbuncle to his right, and the mechanical carbuncle pet to his left. The stretched a bit and gazed at the water, thinking of his home out East. That was until he suddenly found his carbuncles, and himself, in the shade of a something above him. Gazing up he sat the familiar nose and twin propellers of the Falcon mount often used by adventurers. As the mount got closer to the sliver of land that made up the shore of The Eddies a familiar face sat at the controls. The figure jumped from the top of the bike, and quickly put it away as she approached him.  
"You should wear a sweater. It's too cold to be dressed like that." the catgirl said.

The person that had shown up was none other than Nobutaka's friend Xerelia Shoken. A Miqo'te that had ended up in Eorzea under arguably worse circumstances than Nobutaka, with her green-blue eyes and long, striking red hair she looked a bit wild. All of her robes, much like her hair, had been colored a striking shade of light red. Yet her friendly smile and the gentle way her long tail swayed lazily in the breeze would give the opposite impression. She had on thick robes meant for keeping our the frigid air. The summoner crossed his arms and looked at his friend with a smirk.  
"I like coming here. It is relaxing Xere. Far above the Garleans, the Domans, the Eorzeans, everyone. Just a nice lake in the moonlight."

It was no secret that as adventurers, especially ones currently fighting a war for the very future not just of Eorzea but of Doma as well, they had plenty of stress in their lives. Yet at his words Xerelia shook her head a bit.

"I think its for other reasons, besides just worry over Doma."

At the words Nobu's expression turned from one of happiness to a look that questioned exactly why Xere had tracked him down to the Sea of Clouds this evening. Though the look was swiftly met with a response.

"When we first met, you already had strength as a summoner. Though you also had strength as a monk. I think everyone remember you happily punching your way through Garlean war machines and declaring, what was it again? That your fist could break even a behemoth in two?" she asked with a taunting grinn. The quote forced Nobutaka to chuckle as he thought back on when they had first met. Both fighting side by side as monks, daring the Garlean soldiers to come at them and happily taking them down as they did.

"It was pretty fun." he admitted.  
Though the words made Xere shake her head.  
"See, that is the problem. You use the word was. Since the beginning of the war to liberate Doma, and since we lost some of our comrades at the start of the war, I haven't seen you smile the same way. I also haven't seen you use your fists even once. Even when your book is in ruins you'd rather pick up an enemy's pike or a doman blade." the words had a clear tone of acquisition behind them. One that forced forced Nobutaka to take a defensive stance as his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"I simply prefer being a summoner, Xere." he said frankly.

At the words Xerelia approached, standing only a few inches from him and looked directly into his eyes.  
"I think it's because when we lost our friends you didn't want to remember being a monk anymore"

Nobutaka thought back on the war in Ishgard against the dragons, and the wars in Eorzea against the Garleans. He had been with a group of friends, a bard named Rameli, a dragoon named Kai, and a dark knight named Sapphire. The group had fought together and it was during clean up from one of the fiercer battles with the Garleans that Nobu had first met Xere, and watched the woman grow to even surpass him as a monk. They had even grown to be leader and second in command of a Free Company of adventurers known as Lunar Haven. Yet all good things came to an end. Kai and Rameli had parted ways with the group, and at the end of the Dragonsong War, Sapphire had vanished.

Coming back to present time Nobu let out a sigh.  
"I really don't think Haven needs two monks in charge of it. I'm better with carbuncles anyway."  
His reply came with a lighthearted laugh but it was obviously fake. Yet he was trying his best to throw the woman away from her current accusations. Though it didn't seem to work. From a bag she had brought with her Xerelia pulled out a pair of knuckles. High quality and crafted from the best materials she held them out to her friend.

"These are Rakshasa Knuckles. The best someone can get, and a lot better than what you used against the dragons. I want you to fight me Nobu. I want to see the smile you use to have when we first met, and I want you to return to being a monk."

Nobutaka looked at Xere with a heavy expression, contemplating the pair of knuckles. The two had been friends and comrades long enough that he knew better than to reject her gifts. However, it had been over a year since he had even held a pair of monk weapons. Accepting the offer he held the metal knuckles but didn't put them on. Memories of the past, and of his departed friend's smiles hung around him as his hands shook a bit.

Gazing up from the knuckles he saw that Xerelia had dawned the yellow traditional robes of a monk, as well as he own pair of the knuckles. Briefly putting the knuckles together and giving a bow she smiled.

"I want this to feel like the old days. I know you still carry your monk robes with you Nobu."

She was right of course. In his adventurer's bag he kept his old knuckles and robes, even if he hadn't touched them since swearing off the fighting techniques. Gazing at the now awake carbuncle next to him he smiled at his friend.

"How about I fight you as a summoner with my ca-" but found himself quickly cut off.  
"I gave you a gift. You have to pay me back. This is how. Either that or I'm leaving."  
"So, I'll just see you tomorrow?"  
"Nope. Leaving Haven, taking our friends with me. We need a leader, and you need to wake up."

Looking at her for even the slightest hint of a joke Nobuyori could find none. It seemed his friend had come with a clear goal in mind. Sighing more he moved his hand a bit, dispelling both his mechanical carbuncle, as well as his real one. Pulling out his bag he changed from his usual summoning gear to the monk robes. Having fought multiple battles together it wasn't as though a sense of modesty existed between the two anymore. Finishing tying his robes and taking a deep breath he slid on the knuckles Xerelia had brought him. Looking down at himself a series of memories and emotions came back to him. Gripping the knuckles he let his body sway in the evening breeze, throwing a light punch and then a kick as Xerelia smirked

"I know you can do this. I've known you for a long time Nobu."  
"I don't seem to have a choice Xere."  
"Nope." was all the miqo'te said in a happy tone.

The two of them stood facing one another. Both of them with eyes closed and feet spread and slowly inhaling. At the center of their foreheads a small light flickered as the air around them turned hot. The first chake had been opened. Inhaling and exhaling a light between their eyes then glowed as a bit of energy ran across the ground, briefly hitting the water's edge before evaporating. Now the second chakra had been opened. As they both took on an orange aura the third chakra in their throat opened. The orange energy then began spreading out, forcing the water away from the shore and forcing some of the dirt and rocks at their feet to fly off the island into the open air below as the fourth chakra opened. Finally the aura's around them burst forcing hot, orange colored air to surge around them as a glow came from the center of their chests and their eyes opened. All five chakra had been opened!

The pair both moved their right legs back, lowering their bodies and stabilizing their breathing. Raising their fists up the air around them briefly flickered with red aether resembling cherry blossoms in flight as they felt their bodies heat up. Xerelia smiled wide.  
"You still remember"  
"Of course I do" Nobu shot back.

The two of them stood, ready to fight under the moonlight. On the breeze a leaf from one of the other islands that made up the Sea of Clouds drifted past them. Neither dared to move, but both seemed ready to go all out against one another. As the leaf moved between them the wind died down and it drifted slowly towards the surface of The Eddies. Without a sound the leaf finally touched the water's surface.

Like a bullet Nobutaka shot forward. Launching a shoulder tackle at Xerelia the cat girl quickly countered with a hard blow, the monk technique known as Steel Peak. As fist met shoulder both stood for a moment pushing against one another. It had been over a year and a half since they had met one another in combat yet both looked focused. Neither would dare to give the other anything less than their all. As Nobutaka leaned in and tried to give a series of body blows Xerelia jumped in the air, countering with a hard Dragon Kick to the Hyur's left arm and pushing him towards the water's edge. As Nobu tried to counter by thrusting both his arms out towards her in a move to damage her kidneys he found a blast of pure energy push towards him. The Howling First technique not only hit Nobutaka head on but continued forward, splitting the surface of the lake behind them as the blast moved beyond the span of the island. Gritting his teeth a bit Nobutaka responded in kind, firing off his own blast at an angle and taking part of the shore of The Eddies with it.

Both smiled, not pausing for even a moment as they met in the middle of the shore line, throwing blow after blow at one another. Some of the attacks so fierce that the echoes of them rang out and the near by lake was forced to part and sway from the aftershocks. Moving to try and get better positions with which to strike another they both had broad smiles. Xerelia knew how much Nobutaka had been holding back, and in spite of his bullheadedness he knew what Xerelia was trying to do. Talking hadn't worked so they communicated like true monks, through their fists. As the both launched hard punches their knuckles slammed into each other, speaking far more than their words could express.  
"Just because you don't want two monks in charge of Haven? Really Nobu?"  
"I'm sorry, when we met a certain kitten was still young. I didn't want to upstage you!"

The Hyur gave a laugh, a genuine, heartfelt one as the two pushed one another away with their attacks only to meet up again. Ilm by ilm they got closer to the water until Nobutaka's entire body shined with energy.  
"TAKE THIS XERE!"  
Focusing all of his energy into his fist Nobutaka gave a large uppercut, powerful enough to release a large surge of energy with it. The blast not only pushed Xerelia back but pushed some of the lake back with it. Xere sled down a steep slope until she stood where part of the lake had been just moments before as Nobutaka lept into the air, following the attack up with a powerful energy blast straight down known as Elixir Field.

Seeing the attack coming Xerelia stood in a defensive position, her skin quickly taking on a stone like appearance as she cleared her mind. Her body hardened as the energy blast pushed more of the water away, causing the lake to spill over the sides of the island as Nobu dived down to strike Xere with his fist. However, Xerelia was a monk as well. Her stance quickly changed into a swift fighting style meant for outrunning and out striking the enemy. As the waters of The Eddies came crashing down to fill back in Xerelia jumped in the air a fraction of a second before the waters would consume her, slamming hard into Nobutaka with a hurricane like shoulder tackle and then giving a second wind tackle right back to the shores of the island. As Nobutaka hit the shore with a resounding thud Xerelia released the energy of her own chakras, creating a massive uppercut and blast that fried the air around them and pushed Nobu all the way to the edge of the The Eddies. Even a small step back and he would fall to his death.

Yet, he was smiling. Both Xerelia and Nobutaka had giant grinns on their face in spite of the bruises, burns, and cuts their bodies had started taking on. The blood and sweat they both shed came only from pure combat. Something both of them hadn't gotten from one another in far too long. With a laugh and giant smile on his face Nobu charged forward. Unlike Xere his body had no special elements to it as he slammed into Xere with his own shoulder tackle. As Xere looked stunned Nobutaka began giving a series of hard body blows, his punches seeming to move faster and faster after each strike. Giving a defiant scream Xerelia began her own attacks. The two struck one another several times until they knew the battle would need to be closed. In the distance the moon was near the horizon as both moved away from one another, gathering all the energy they had left and leaping high into the air for their final strikes.  
"DRAGON KICK!" they both screamed as they both threw their right leg out, their shins colliding into another as they glared into one another's eyes.

Then a cracking sound was heard, It was brief but a flicker of pain could be seen on Nobutaka's face as the both landed and the leader of Lunar Haven took a knee. No, it wasn't even that he chose to but instead had been forced. His right leg he had thrown as the attacks met had clearly been damaged. Kneeling and looking at a standing, calm Xere, Nobutaka couldn't stop laughing. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as he laughed at himself more and more. Putting both hands on the ground he attempted to himself up using his Second Wind technique. Sadly the damage was a bit too severe for such a thing. Yet even from a kneeling position he looked into Xere's eyes with a defiant, strong gaze.

The look on his face would take Xere back. This was the same confident look he had when they had first met in Coerthus. It was the same look that said he was happy, and strong, and ready to take on the world itself. It was the same look he had when he was with Sapphire, Rameli, and Kai. It was also the look that he had every time he proudly declared himself as Haven's leader. This was what Xerelia had come here to find.

"So is this what you came here to do? Beat me up. Geez." Nobu joked. Though Xere shook her head.  
"Nope. I came here to find my friend."

She then walked over, extending an arm to Nobutaka. The Hyur grabbed her hand in a tight grip as she pulled him up, opening her arms and hugging him as tight as she could. They both had wounds. Yet neither of them cared as they hugged each other, tears streaming down their cheeks as in the distance the sun began to rise. The warmth from the first rays of down fell upon them, illuminating both monks, and what was left of the shore of The Eddies after their fight.

Breaking from the hug Xerelia stepped back and gazed at her friend.  
"We are all still here Nobu. Everyone in Haven. I know you miss the others, but don't forget about us. We will always be here." looking away from her tears still feel down his cheeks as Nobutaka took off the gloves, using his arms to clean the salty water away.  
"I won't." he said simply.  
"Promise?" she asked, getting right up in his face as she struck a cute pose with an inquisitive look. Laughing a bit the Hyur poked her forehead.  
"Yeah, I promise."


End file.
